1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to implements for applying a pushing force against a building component during adhesive bonding. In a more specific manifestation, the invention pertains to an implement for pushing vinyl base against a vertical wall until an adhesive sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In any building, there are countless junctions between different surfaces. Floors and walls, windows and doors, and even carpet and vinyl flooring all exist side by side in a typical building. As is known in the construction trade, it is not economically practical to form perfect junctions between every one of these different surfaces. Instead, a low-cost trim or finish piece is applied to conceal imperfections. The trim improves appearance without requiring the time and expense that would be needed to craft a perfect junction. In many cases, the trim is also used to provide added functional benefits, beyond those attained in even a perfectly crafted junction.
For example, in both commercial and residential flooring, it is customary practice to provide finish or trim at the various junctions between different flooring, as well as at junctions between floor and wall. This trim frequently offers both decorative and functional benefit. One exemplary type of trim in common use is referred to in the trade as vinyl base, which is also known as vinyl baseboard or vinyl mop board. This vinyl base, as the name suggests, is applied at the base of a vertically extending wall surface. Base provides coverage of the junction between a floor surface and wall, and may be used to conceal the edge of many types of flooring. In addition to aesthetic benefits obtained by concealing the edges of the floor and wall, vinyl base also is relatively scratch, dent and scuff resistant, and so provides functional benefit by protecting an underlying surface against accidental damage. Water, detergent and solvent resistance are also characteristics, so activities such as carpet cleaning, hard floor mopping, and floor waxing or refinishing will not harm the vinyl base. As is known, many wall materials and coverings would be seriously harmed or destroyed by water, detergent and solvents. In the unlikely event a portion of vinyl base is accidentally destroyed, the vinyl base is also more readily patched or replaced than the underlying wall or floor. As should be apparent, the strictly aesthetic benefits of vinyl base can be less significant than the functional benefits.
Nevertheless, the benefits of vinyl base can only be obtained once the base is properly installed. In this matter of installation though, some of the earlier cited advantages of vinyl become disadvantageous. For example, solvent and moisture resistance translates to resistance to various glues and adhesives, and limited release of solvents used in the adhesives. Consequently, adhesives of choice in the industry today take a substantial amount of drying time before releasing enough solvent to keep the vinyl adhered to a surface. Further compounding the slow adhesion, vinyl base is frequently sold in rolls. Vinyl base is not inherently completely limp, but instead is somewhat resilient. Consequently, once rolled, the vinyl base will tend to take on the shape of the coil and may not conform immediately to a flat wall. Furthermore, flexing vinyl base about sharp corners while still maintaining adhesive contact between the base and wall can be very difficult.
Currently, when working with vinyl base, a worker will apply the base with adhesive and then subsequently check numerous times looking for sections that might not be properly adhered. Inside and outside comers can be particularly troublesome, and comers are also difficult to inspect and remedy. Between the extra labor incurred and the possibility for incomplete adhesion, a better method has been sought for installing vinyl base.
In a first manifestation, the invention is an implement for applying a pushing force between a floor covering and a wall covering. The implement includes a pedestal which engages the floor covering at a contact surface, resists relative motion therewith, and, when removed therefrom, leaves the contact surface unaltered. A first arm is flexibly coupled to the pedestal through a first connector, and extends along a first longitudinal axis. A second arm is flexibly coupled to the first arm through a second connector and extends along a second longitudinal axis. A head is flexibly coupled to the second arm through a third connector. The head engages the wall covering and resists relative motion therewith. When removed therefrom, the head leaves the wall covering unaltered. The pedestal, first arm, second arm and head rest entirely under the force of gravity when the first and second arms are not in a line, and apply a force between the pedestal and head transmitted through the first and second arms when the first and second arms are in line.
In a second manifestation, the invention is a method for installing vinyl base to a wall adjacent a juncture between a floor and said wall. The steps include applying adhesive to the wall or vinyl base; positioning the base adjacent the wall; applying a retaining force between the floor and vinyl base by forcing a clamp between.
In a third manifestation, the invention is a wall clamp, for pressing vinyl base and other material against a wall, which is particularly adapted to maintain a pressing force for extended duration. The clamp includes a means for releasably engaging a floor without damage; a means for releasably engaging a surface extending angularly from the floor without damage; and a means for releasably applying a pushing force against the floor engaging means and surface engaging means.
A first object of the invention is to provide an implement which will frictionally engage a horizontal surface and simultaneously press vinyl base against a vertical surface. A second object of the invention is to be able to provide the pressing force with a small and compact implement. A third object of the invention is to enable workers of all skill levels to quickly and safely apply the implement to a section of vinyl base. A further object of the invention is to adapt the implement to diverse floor surfaces. Another object of the invention is to adapt the implement to diverse wall contours. Yet a further object of the invention is to adapt the implement for additional applications requiring a simple and adaptable tool for applying a pushing force in a non-marring, non-destructive way. These and other objects of the invention are obtained in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, which will be best understood when considered in conjunction with the following text and illustrations.